


I'll Be for You

by Alinei



Category: PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), cryaotic
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alinei/pseuds/Alinei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cry had been depressed for so long that he almost forgot how to smile; he lived like a robot most of the time, videogames being his only escape, the only way he could be himself. When his friend Felix, better known as PewDiePie, invites him to live in his house for a while, despite all his doubts and fears, and putting his feelings for his friend aside, he accepts, without knowing that Felix is as broken as him and the only way to fix him is to start living again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wren

**Author's Note:**

> This story includes mention of suicide attempts, a detailed description of self-harm and eating disorders, as well as a minor mention to rape attempt and several manifestations of violence against one or many of the main characters.

**Cry's POV**

Alone. That's how I felt all the time.

Of course I had a bunch of friends, who cared a lot for me and talked to me every day; of course I had my family, which I tried to visit at least once a week; of course I had my subscribers, who would wait every day for me to upload a video and if I didn't they would truly worry about me.

But I just couldn't help it, the isolation I felt would not go away.

I looked at the time on my phone, it was 4 am. Damn it. I was really tired, but I just couldn’t close my eyes and fall asleep, so I got up and started walking around my flat. I went to the kitchen hoping I would find something nice to eat, but my fridge was empty. I considered recording something, but I had finished a whole videogame the day before, so I did not have anything planned for the next gameplay. Before I could realize it, I found myself in the bathroom.

Then, I put my eyes in the mirror: my hair was a messy chaos, probably because I had been at home for two entire weeks, not going out even for food; under my deep blue eyes I had dark violet circles, result of my recent sleeping problems and my skin was as pale as it had always been, but it looked unhealthier than the last time I stared at myself. I knew I had to go out someday, but I just couldn’t see the point on it anymore.

I took a look at my phone. I knew I needed some help, I just couldn’t think of anyone who may be awaken and would be willing to come over to my place so late, but I needed to call someone before regretting it the next morning. I opened my contact list and read all the names displayed there; two names caught my attention, but one of them lived in England with his lovely girlfriend. So I clicked on the other name, hopping he wouldn’t be mad at me for calling him.

As the phone rang, I started feeling more and more nervous about the whole situation, and I was about to hang up when a familiar deep and husky voice spoke to me from the other side of the line: “Howdy Ryan?” He didn't sound angry, but I was still nervous so I took a moment to calm myself before speaking. “Ryan?” He seemed worried, so i calmed down a little faster. “Hi Snake” I sighed, thinking of the next thing I was going to say “Sorry to call so late but, do you think you could come over to my place? I kinda need help and I didn't know who else to call. It’s okay if you don’t want to” I waited patiently for his answer, getting anxious again. “What’s the problem? Are you okay?” he asked slowly, with a careful and neutral voice, but also deeply worried about the whole situation. That made me crack into tears. “No Snake, I don’t think I’m okay” I whispered with what was left of my voice. "Don’t do anything stupid, I'm on my way" I heard before he hung up, while I fell down to the floor crying.

Snake found me like that, my mind broken and my feelings as wild as a tornado. He soon took me in a tight embrace, whispering soothing words right to my ear until I calmed down. I wasn't wearing my mask, but he didn’t say anything about my face, even if he hadn't seen it before. When I calmed myself enough, he made me take a shower while he cleaned up my whole apartment and called my friends to come over and help him take care of me.

Yes, I was alone to fight my own demons, but at least my friends would help me get over it. 

* * *

 

**PewDie's POV**

I was lost in my thoughts. Ever since Marzia left I felt different, like a part of me was dead; I couldn't blame her, though. I had that feeling even before we both decided to take our different ways. But when I started living alone, it became a problem, so I talked to her about it. One of the good things about leaving her was that we still were friends.

I looked through the window. It was early in the morning, but I was still editing. I just finished playing a long Amnesia Custom Story and I wanted to have all the videos ready for the week. I am usually lazy, but that day I didn't have much else to do.

When I finished, I decided to make breakfast for me and my dogs. I looked at my clock: 9 o'clock. I had been sat down for at least 7 hours, so I decided to go out for a walk. I put Maya and Edgar their tiny belts and took them both with me. We walked to the park and took a road people usually didn't go to. It was a beautiful and calm day. Everything outside was perfect. 

But inside, my thoughts had started a hurricane that I could not stop.

Despite my will, I started remembering everything about Marzia. I remembered every single detail about her: Her face, her voice, her personality. But that was not the worst. The worst of it all was the thought of all the things we spent together. All the times we stared at each other eyes, all the smiles we exchanged, all the kisses we had, and all the lies we gave each other.

Yes, I missed the lies. At least through them we could still be together. Faking we didn't know about what the other one did, but knowing it as clear as water, hoping it was just a stationary state, a passenger situation. Something the other one lied about because we didn't want to hurt each other. Trusting we were right hiding it all. I missed that; but eventually it came to an end.

When we broke up, I thought I could still be happy: I would fall in love again, go out with my friends, and keep up my YouTube career. After all, I had my dream life. But then I realised I couldn’t do that.

Through the three years that we spent together I gave so much of myself to Marzia. She made me change, she made me fit herself, and she was the one who made us a happy couple for a long time. Maybe she didn't do it on purpose, but that didn't change the fact that she converted a shy introverted guy into a total extrovert that had no problem making people laugh. Before I knew her I was afraid of people, I was afraid of what they could do to me. But when I met her, she made me realize people weren't that bad. I still knew there was evil people everywhere, people who wanted to hurt me, people who would leave a kid on the fire just to save themselves, people who lied to get a benefit to themselves. But as long as Marzia was around me, it didn't matter; people could be whatever they wanted to be, it couldn't affect me, because I was with her. She made me trust people, but also she made me forgot most of the time of the bad things that were walking everyday next to me. I needed Marzia because of that: she was my "shield" to bad people. Without her I was going to start doubting about everyone, even my family and friends.

My friends… Would they help me get through my situation? I needed somebody, I knew it. But I couldn't rely on my family to do it. They were nice people, but I needed someone who knew me in all the possible aspects. Of course, the obvious person to do that was Marzia, but if she weren't around, who would do that? My friends. They knew me as good as Marzia, even better in some ways. I needed one of my friends to get through the break up and my fears. But who?

The water got me out of my mind. I took Maya in my arms and ran away from the rain with Edgar. When we got home, I realized I needed to clean up, so I would have to think of my friends later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post an explanation for the title in the ending notes of the next chapter...


	2. The Chariot

**Cry’s POV**

It was Saturday morning. It had been three weeks since I broke up in front of Snake; ever since that happened, I was never alone. Red and Russ would come all the time to my apartment to check on me and make sure everything was fine. Scott and Snake were not able to come that often because of their jobs, but they tried to visit me on the weekend and play videogames with me. That day we were all hanging out at my living room, while Red made breakfast for all of us.

“So, how you’ve been Ryan?” asked Snake. Ever since I called him our relationship had only grown stronger. “I’m fine, I think. How about you, guys?” I said trying to ignore the fact that Russ was staring at me. It was kinda odd, he knew I hated when people stare at my covered face. “I’m good” he answered, still staring at me. Fuck, I really hated that. “Fine” said Snake looking at Russ with killer eyes. At least I was not the only one who realised that my friend was looking at me without any shame. “I’m starving” said Scott, without realizing anything, as always “Red, if I die is on you” he continued. “Geez Scott, don't be a pain. Now, set the table, will ya?” answered Red from the kitchen. “How are you Red?” I asked, while turning my eyes to Russ. He just kept looking at me in the eyes, with an indecipherable look. What the heck was up with him? Did I do something wrong?

“I’m fine, Cry, thanks for asking. Now come to the table, all of you” she said. We got up and walked to the dining room, but a hand held me by my wrist. It was Russ. I looked at him confused for a moment before he quietly said “Can I talk to you for a moment, Ryan?” I nodded as he looked at Red and said “It won’t be long, don’t worry.”

He took me to my bedroom and closed the door behind him. I sat down in my bed seriously concerned about his behaviour. Did I fuck up? What did I do wrong? Why was he acting like that? It took me a moment to realise that he had been quite distant this last three weeks. Did I say something when he arrived to my house after Snake called him that morning? I couldn’t remember. I started getting anxious. Was my best friend angry with me? It seemed that way, but why? He turned around and stared at me quietly.

“You know, when… when _she_ died I thought you were gonna loose it. Like, go crazy and get trapped in your own mind. But you didn't. I mean, you were depressed, yeah, but you had been for quite a long time and this time was not different from the others. I thought you were stronger than what I believed. I guess I was not entirely right” He sat down next to me and kept talking “From what I’ve seen this last weeks, I’d say that you live trapped in the past, Ryan” “I don’t think tha-“ “Don’t even try to deny it. I know it’s true” he interrupted me, getting in front of me. I looked at his blue eyes. They were clear and showed a sincere concern.

“Look Cry… Ryan. She was my friend too, and I miss her as much as you do, but we can’t live in the past. I know it’s hard, but you gotta move on. I’m not telling you to forget about her, but try to remember the good times you spent together rather than the last moment you saw her. That’s what she’d like and you know it” I stayed quiet. I knew he was right, but I couldn't avoid feeling sad all of the sudden; I didn't do anything when he moved his hands behind my head and took my mask off. We had known each other since we were kids, a long time before I made that porcelain mask with a Sup Guy’s face on it, so he had already seen my face.

“Ryan, you have us, your friends. You of all people should know that we would do anything for you, even die if necessary. You can trust us for everything, I swear” By that point I was already crying, so he took me between his warm arms. “Don’t worry about it, okay?” As soon as he said that I remembered something, or rather, someone. I was about to call him the night I had my emotional breakdown, but since he lived far away I didn't. I hadn't spoken to him in a long time, so I might as well call him later that day. Then I realised I didn't answer Russ, so I whispered “Okay.”

We stayed that way for a few minutes before he got up and said “Let’s go, they must be worried about us” he handed me my mask “And they are gonna eat our food” I answered as I tied the chord behind my hair. Russ opened his eyes wide open, which made me laugh a little. “Not in this life” he said while running out of my room and screamed something about ‘revenge’ and ‘blood’. I walked down the corridor with a smile on my face.

* * *

**PewDie's POV**

I was really tired and stressed. Earlier that day I had been involved in a car accident and I had to go to the hospital. Fortunately, no one got injured except me, and they were just a few scratches. Unfortunately, one of the guys involved was a bro and he bothered the hell out of me saying ‘sorry’. So when I got home, all I wanted to do was take a nap and forget about it. That’s the reason I got seriously angry when my phone rang. I didn’t look at the number as I jumped to my sofa.

“Hi” I said with a really low voice. “Um, hi. You okay?” A voice that I didn't recognize at first answered me. “Just, what do you want?” I asked with all of what’s left of my energy “Nothing, really. I just wanted to check on you, I guess”. I stayed quiet while paying more attention to the voice: it was a beautiful, relaxing and husky voice, but I couldn't associate any face to it. The silence continued. The person who was on the other side of the line was so quiet he could have been gone by that moment. Then, he spoke again. “Sorry if I disturbed you. I guess I’ll call again another day. Goodbye-“

“Wait!” I almost screamed. I knew that voice: that wonderful voice belonged to my best friend. What was wrong with me? Just a few days before I was thinking of all my friends, considering which one could help me get through my current situation, but I never thought of _him_. I felt terrible, but at least he didn’t know. I was real quiet, and he was still waiting for me to speak. God damn it, Pewds. Put your shit together. “I’m sorry Cry, I am so sorry. It’s just… I’ve had a terrible day bro. I almost got crushed by two cars.”

“It’s fine. Are you okay?” he asked with that soothing voice of his. Just listening to him made me relax. “Yeah, don’t worry about it. Just got a bunch of scratches; nothing serious. How about you? You sound tired” I said. “Yeah, well. I haven’t slept well” he said. “So, why are you calling bro?” I asked a little bit happier. It was easy to feel good while talking to Cry. ”I already told you, I wanted to see how are you doing. It feels like we haven’t talked in forever” He was right, we hadn’t talked for three months straight. “Well, it’s all the same, actually. And you? Something interesting?” “Aw, man! That sucks! You should get out more and maybe something would happen” he said. “Well, you know, videogames are my thing. I don’t need to get out so much” I tried to not think of the fact that he avoided my question; he sounded as any other day, but I was not entirely sure that he was fine; still, I didn’t bring it up “Well, that’s true. Hey! Talking about videogames, I was wondering if you wanted to play something” he said with a neutral voice; I was starting to worry about him. Cry wasn’t that serious normally.

“Yeah man, sure. But maybe not today, I just really want to take a nap. Maybe tomorrow?” As soon as I said that I regretted it “Oh, yeah, sure. Call me when you’re up to it, fine?” Cry’s sadness was really evident. I was about to tell him that I could play for a few hours when I heard his complain, followed by a purr: Cry and his cat fought for a few seconds. I smiled to myself.

“I should be going Felix” he said when his cat left “I have to go to the grocery store.” “Okay, Ryan. You sure you are okay? You are a bit quiet” I said carefully. “Don’t worry about me, Pewds. Talk to you later. Have a good… whatever you’re having right now” I laughed. I decided to ignore again that he didn’t answer. “Have a good day you too, sir. Farewell” I joked. “Yeah, sure. Whatever, you Swede fucker” I laughed until my belly hurt “I fucking hate you, Cry. My belly hurts.” “Good” he answered while laughing. “God damn you, pal. I’ll make you pay. Anyway, see you other day, bro” I said. “Yeah, sure, bye!” he said with a cute voice. Wait... Cute? Ah, it doesn't matter.

But he didn't hang up his phone, and I discovered myself asking “Hey, wait! Would you like to come visit me? I know I am in England and you’re in Florida, but I guess it would be cool to hang out sometime.” “In a romantic way? Sure, I always wanted to hang out with the most famous Youtuber in history” I laughed again, but as soon as I recovered I said “I meant it.” “Me too” he replied. We stayed quiet for a moment, waiting for the other one to laugh. I gave up. “Okay, sorry for bringing that up. I'll let you go” I said. “No, forgive me; I'm just joking. Of course I would like to go Pewds, just… just tell me when and I'll try to sort stuff out in order to go.”

First I felt breathless, and then, wonderful. My best friend was going to visit me. I wanted to laugh of happiness, but that would freak out Cry, so I pulled myself together and asked “How about, September?” Cry laughed, getting my reference “I’m dead serious” I continued with a neutral voice, but smiling wide open. “Okay, okay. Yeah, I think I can sort stuff for the second or third week. Is it fine to you?” he asked. Awesome, just one month and I would see him. I wondered then what he looked like; guess I would find out soon. “Sure, sounds fine” I said. “Okay, I really should be going now, Pewds.” “See you in the middle of September, Cry” I said trying to impersonate Daughtry. “Ha! Jokes. See you soon, Felix. Take care.” “See you soon, Ryan. Stay awesome” We both hung the phone at the same time, and I got asleep smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter I used the words "tornado" and "hurricane" to describe the feelings and thoughts of both Cry and PewDie... Thus, this words could be associated to the word "wind"... The reasoning behind the title is simple: wrens are often known as the "kings of the birds" (referring to an old story), but in Japan, they are known as "kings of the wind"... So, as wrens are the kings of the wind, they would also be the kings of hurricanes and tornados... That's the main reason I chose that name (it also could be important at some point of the story, but it'll be a while for me to bring it up again)...
> 
> I'll post the explanation of the title in the next chapter's ending notes...


	3. Ace of Cups

**Cry’s POV**

The next weeks after I spoke with Felix were pretty much the same: Russ and Red came every day while Snake and Jund only in the weekend, we would have a livestream every Saturday night and I would play as many videogames as I could, not only because I enjoyed them, but because they were my only way to feel normal, as if nothing was wrong with me; I even spoke with Minx and Krism and told them I was going to London. Life was pretty good for me, considering the fact that I was seriously depressed and had some _issues_ my friends didn’t know about, not because I didn’t trust them, but they were something I would have to deal with on my own.

That morning I was alone after a terrible night in which I had a complete mental breakdown; it was way too early for anyone to be awake, so it surprised me when someone knocked at the door desperately. I took a look at the blade I was pressing against my wrist, deciding if it was prudent to make a few cuts before answering the door; however, when AK started meowing I took the blade away from my skin and hid it in the cabinet before putting my mask on. I walked down the corridor while whoever who was outside started knocking again.

“Who is it?” I asked while unlocking my door. When I got no answer, I peeped through the eyehole in the door; I got relaxed when I recognized the red-headed kid outside my door. I removed my mask before opening the door. “Hi Ryan” said the kid examining me with his light green eyes. “Hi Nathan” I said when I realised his concerned expression; did I really look as bad as I felt? Was it so evident even to my little brother? “Can I come in?” his voice got me out of my thoughts. “Yeah, sure. Sorry Squirt” I said while he stepped inside my apartment.

He made his way to the living room and dropped himself on the sofa at the same time as I picked up a bunch of books Snake had left on the coffee table and some cups Russ and Red left the previous day and put them all in their place. “So, what brings you here, little one?” I said breaking the silence. “Do you think I’m stupid?” he said, making me turn around and look at him in confusion. “Of course not, why do you think such thing?” I said perplexed. “You haven’t come home in two months” he said as if that explained anything at all “So?” I said. “Ryan, you never fail to visit us at least once every two weeks” he answered, but I couldn’t see the point, so I remained quiet. He stared at my pale face ordering his thoughts “Ryan, I’m not a six year old anymore, you can’t act like if nothing was wrong and expect me not to notice. When you didn’t come home last month I was going to come, but mom told me that you could take care of yourself. However, I knew you were having problems; you are my brother, after all” he paused a moment when AK jumped on his legs demanding attention, to which Nathan responded by petting him. When AK left, he sighed “Yesterday I called your friend, Casey. She told me everything” Damn it Red. She knew I didn’t want to worry my family. I wondered how many times my little brother called her until she accepted to tell him.

“And you wanted to see how am I?” I asked looking at my brother for the first time in the eye, he nodded quietly. “Well, I’m good. I just didn't want to worry you” I said looking away from him, his green eyes were way too severe for a fifteen year old. I felt him staring at me as I turned around, facing the turned off TV. Then, I heard him laugh behind me; I looked at him with muddle in my face, which made him laugh even more. “Okay, I believe you. But if you’re as good as you claim to be, you wouldn't have any problem in fighting a little with me, would you? After all, I came here without permission and it would be a shame if it was for nothing, right?  At least let it be worth it” he said smiling. I returned the smile and nodded, grateful on the inside that my brother didn't like to pressure me to open up.

We chose Super Smash Bros and had a few rounds in silence, before I started to open up and tell him everything that had been going on lately, especially the trip I was gonna do to London to visit my friends Felix, Michelle and Kristine, which I was really excited about. That’s how Russ and Red found us, and they soon joined the game.

* * *

 

**PewDie’s POV**

“So, are you gonna marry Cry?” asked Minx for the third time; I sighed. I was at home with Michelle and her fiancée, Kristine, or Krism for short, who I had just met and really liked already. We were having tea in a couple of Zelda themed cups while catching up on our lives: their wedding was going to be in exactly a month and they told me everything about it. I had a bad time trying to pay attention to them, but in the end I managed to get most of what they said and I could ask the right questions whenever it was needed. I told them about Marzia, our breakup and our growing friendship, but also about my best friend, Cry, visiting me. Of course, they already knew, but Minx made me immediately regret mentioning it since she started bothering me about it.

“No, Minx. Cry is not exactly my kind of ‘girl’. And he is not gay, for that matter” I answered smiling. “How do you know? You never know with who you can fall in love. And he’s pansexual, after all” said Krism; I frowned. They noticed “Wait, you didn't know? People on the internet went crazy after he confessed that in a video, earlier this year” said Krism. Since I remained quiet, Minx said “Maybe our Pewds is gay” she said, to which I answered “No, it’s not that. I just… I didn't know he was pansexual” I said, eluding Minx’s accusation. I was not gay, that was for sure, but sometimes I discovered myself acting as if I was; fortunately, Minx didn't know that.

After that revelation both, Krism and Minx started interrogating me to see how good I knew Cry: they asked me about the things he liked, the ones he disliked, his friends, his relationships and all sorts of stuff. Turns out, I didn't know a lot my friend, so my British friends taught me practically everything about him. Since Cry was visiting me in a week, I paid all the attention I could; I didn’t want my friend feeling awkward around me just because I didn’t pay attention to the stuff about he himself told me about in the past.

It was really late when our informative session ended. We were in my front door facing the street and looking at the sky. “Is it really 11 o’clock?” asked Minx “Yes, Michelle. I already told you two times. We should go” said Krism. “Are you sure you don’t want me to go with you?” I said. I wasn't really in the mood of going out, but I couldn’t just let them go on their own. There had been a bunch of assaults near my home after sunset and I didn't want anything at all happening to my friends. “No, thanks Felix. We’ll take a cab if necessary” answered Minx “Okay. Take care, girls” I said while giving Minx a hug. We stayed a few seconds like that and then I turned to Krism. As I gave her a hug she whispered to my ear “There’s something else you need to know about Ryan: he wears a mask, but don’t ask him why he does it. It brings him bad memories” I wanted to ask her what did she mean, but she was already by Minx’s side and grabbed her hand.

As they walked away from my front door they turned around and waved; I waved automatically, but my mind was spinning around what Kristine just told me. Cry used a mask, but why? And what did Krism meant with “bad memories”? I thought about all the stuff we talked earlier; not a single bit of the stuff they told me about my friend was something “bad”. Did something really awful happen to my friend and made him wear that mask?

I needed answers, but I was not going to get any by looking at the stars. I went inside my house and entered my studio; then, I turned on my laptop. I knew it was a little bit risky, and I might not get what I wanted to know, but I couldn’t think of a better way. I opened Skype and scrolled through my contacts, looking for a name: Russ Money. I knew he was friends with Cry since they were kids, and he was also the co-host of Cry’s Stream, but I haven't talked to him a lot, so I doubted. After a few seconds of staring at his name, I made up my mind and clicked it.

I didn't have to wait a lot. Russ’ face appeared in front of me just a few seconds later. “Hi” I said, and he opened his eyes a lot when he recognized me. He recovered really fast and answered “Hello” I wasn't sure, but a part of me thought Russ’ way of speaking was really similar to Cry’s. “So, how are you doing Russ?” I said after the awkward silence “I’m good. How about you?” he said. “Fine” I answered thinking of how I was going to ask him about Cry. Fortunately, he spoke again “How can I help you? You look worried” I inhaled a few times and then almost spat my next words “I need your help”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter's name is related to many things, actually... First of them: September. How in hell is September related to a Chariot? The name September comes from Latin "Septem", which is 7 (it was the seven month of the Roman calendar)... The Tarot card corresponding to the number 7 is called "The Chariot"...
> 
> In a pragmatic level, the chariot could represent a car (referring to PewDie's accident) and a trip (the wonderful trip Cry's about to make so he can meet his best friend)... Other interpretation is war.
> 
> It often refers to an external battle (like the one Russ is about to take against Jund), but it can also mean an internal battle, a battle against these feelings both Felix and Ryan have... The card itself implies struggle (it's not going to be easy for them to win this battle), but it also implies that in the end you'll be able to achieve victory...
> 
> It also means equilibrium, the union of opposite sides... To achieve this victory against their own demons, they'll have to accept that they have a problem (they have already started this step)... This requires control over your mind, feelings and needs, but also, motivation, which hopefully will come to one another when they start hanging around... Finally, it represents loyalty and faith, which is what both friends have for the other one...
> 
> Also, Daughtry and Earth, Wind and Fire are awesome! 
> 
> Sorry this took so long, hope you enjoy the meanings I'm giving to the titles... Again, I'll post the meaning of this chapter's title in the ending notes of next chapter (it'll be a lot shorter, I swear)...

**Author's Note:**

> So... I'm back from the dead... I know it's been a while since I updated, I've been pretty busy at school and with some personal issues, but I think I'll be able to update more often from now on... I truly apologise for my absence, especially to the ones who were looking forward to the story... 
> 
> I wanted to make a few changes to the story, but after reading it once again I believe the only thing I might change is the name of the chapters (which previously had no names, actually)... Also, I'll try making the chapters longer, although it might not be a huge difference from the current length of them...
> 
> Again, sorry for not updating in so long...
> 
> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Stay cozy.


End file.
